You Know My Feeling, right?
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: "Kali ini.." terbatuk-batuk keras, ia masih membuka mulutnya, "kau sudah paham—kan... perasaanku... Aku... selalu mencinta—" dan keheningan melanda tempat itu. / KAISOO / DEATHCHARA / ONESHOT


You know my feeling, right?

By HitsuKiro16

Genre : Hurt/comfort, ANGST

Warning(s) : YAOI, KAISOO, DEATH CHARA

Rate : T

-KAISOO-

Setelah mengetahui keinginan palsunya terlaksana, Kyung Soo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamarnya, _Handphone_ miliknya jatuh membentur lantai kamarnya yang sunyi. Ia memeluk kedua lutut kakinya pada rengkuhan kedua tangannya. Isak tangis tak perlu dibendung lagi, karena sudah mengalir tanpa harus dikomando lagi.

Ia sebenarnya sangat tak mau hal itu terjadi, ia sangat tak ingin orang yang dia sayangi, berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, ia juga tak dapat mengharapkan hal itu untuk tidak terjadi, akan menyakitkan sosok terkasihnya jika seorang Krystal Jung, sahabat terbaiknya, menolak pernyataan cinta namja tampan yang sangat dicintai Kyung Soo, sosok berkulit _tan_ bernama Kim Jong In.

Ia mengingat sekilas perdebatan singkatnya dengan sahabatnya di kamarnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

**-Flashback-**

"_Kyung Soo! Kumohon jangan menyakiti dirimu lebih dari ini! Kau yang mencintainya, bukan diriku! Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya!" yeoja cantik itu kini sedang marah-marah sambil menatap sedih namja mungil di depannya yang duduk di sofa kamarnya. Masih terdiam, enggan mengucapkan sepatah kata, membuat wanita manis di hadapannya terpaksa duduk di sebelahnya sambil menepuk sosok termenung itu dengan lembut._

"_Kyungie, Jika kau memang mencintainya, kenapa kau memintaku untuk membalas rasa sukanya padaku, apa maksud dari keputusanmu ini?" melanjutkan dengan menatap dalam-dalam sosok terdiam di sampingnya, "Kumohon, jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu kamu terluka, itu juga menyiksaku, Kyungie." Yeoja cantik itu mendesah sedih. Namja manis di sebelahnya ini masih tak mau membuka bibir berbentuk hati miliknya._

_Tak lama keheningan itu terpecah dengan suara serak milik Kyung Soo._

"_Krystal-ah. Kumohon, aku tak apa menerima semua ini. Aku hanya tak mau Jong In menderita. Kau juga bisa mencoba untuk mencintainya, bukan? Jangan pedulikan diriku." Mulai terisak, ia menahan dengan segenap perasaannya._

"_Dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya tak mau membuat dirinya terpuruk jika dia tidak mendapatkan pendamping hidup sesempurna dirimu." Tubuhnya bergetar, jujur, mengatakan hal ini sudah melukai perasaannya dalam-dalam. Ia tak mau, sebenarnya ia tak akan mau jika sosok Jong In berdampingan dengan orang lain, namun ia sangat tidak menginginkan jika sosok yang dikasihinya tersebut terpuruk sedih jika Krystal menolaknya._

_Dengan berat hati, ia memutuskan untuk memohon pada sahabatnya, meminta tolong, untuk menerima dan berusaha mencintai Jong In. Ia tak apa merasakan sakit ini, walau sudah 7 tahun Jong In mengenal dan mencintai seorang Kim Jong In, jika ini adalah yang terbaik untuk namja itu dan dirinya, Kyung Soo merasa sebaiknya jalan terbaiklah yang dipilihnya. Ia harus rela melepaskannya._

"_Shireo! Aku tak mau melakukannya! Aku tak mau menyakitimu! Apapun permintaanmu aku akan membantumu, tapi tidak untuk hal seperti i—"_

"_Kumohon, Krystal. Kumohon, kali ini saja." Perkataan Krystal sudah dipotong oleh namja mungil yang saat ini menggenggam tangan wanita itu dengan erat dan getaran tubuhnya merambat, Krytal merasakan hal itu._

**-End of the flashback-**

Setelah berjuang untuk memohon, Krystal dengan rasa tidak enak, terpaksa menuruti keinginan_ namja_ mungil itu. tak lama setelah janji untuk bertemu antara Krystal dan Jong In terlaksana, Kyung Soo dengan hati yang hancur mendapatkan pesan melalui _handphone_nya, dari Jong In, bahwa pernyataan dirinya sudah diterima oleh primadona sekolahnya, yaitu sahabat Kyung Soo sendiri.

Hal itu menghancurkan perasaannya, meruntuhkan pertahanannya yang ia bangun selama kurang lebih 3 bulan. Jong In hanya mengenal Krystal selama 3 bulan, itu berkat Kyung Soo yang secara terpaksa bersedia untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua. Ia tahu Krystal tidak menyukai Jong In sama sekali, ia hanya melakukan permintaan dari _namja_ mungil itu. wanita itu sudah berhutang budi banyak sekali dengan Kyung Soo. Bukannya Kyung Soo menggunakan rasa hutang budi Krystal padanya, namun ia hanya tak mau menyakiti Jong In. Dirinya sungguh berterima kasih dan meminta maaf pada wanita sebayanya, sahabat terbaiknya, yang mau menerima keputusannya dan melakukan permohonannya yang seenaknya sendiri seperti ini.

_Namja_ mungil itu hanya menangisi kisah percintaannya yang hancur berkeping-keping, bahkan sudah tak tersisa lagi. Ia harus menerima keadaan ini dengan lapang dada. Ia harus tabah untuk menjalani kehidupan ini. Di dalam kehidupan ini tidak hanya cinta yang ada, masih ada hal-hal lain yang penting di dalam kehidupannya.

Malam yang menyedihkan baginya tersebut, hanya dihiasi dengan isak tangis dan raungan sedih.

-KAISOO-

Untuk 3 hari Kyung Soo tak masuk sekolah, karena tidak tidur semalaman, tubuhnya dilanda demam. Mungkin terlalu lemah untuk seorang _namja_ menderita demam hanya karena permasalahan cinta yang begitu sepele. Tapi dia sudah menyukai laki-laki tampan itu selama 7 tahun, jika hanya dalam 3 bulan seseorang mendapatkan orang yang dikasihinya ke dalam pelukannya, tak salah bukan jika dirinya harus memikirkan itu semalaman.

Saat ini, Kyung Soo hanya bersandar setengah tertidur lemah di sofa rumahnya, tubuhnya masih agak panas, demam itu masih terperangkap dalam tubuh mungilnya, enggan meninggalkan sosok manis tersebut. _Eomma_ Kyung Soo juga khawatir, tubuh _namja_ itu memang lemah, tapi tidak sampai seperti ini jika ada sesuatu yang membuat _namja _mungil itu banyak pikiran. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, _yeoja_ paruh baya itu mengganti handuk dingin di kepala Kyung Soo dengan yang lebih dingin, wanita itu hanya berharap anaknya segera sembuh dan kembali ceria seperti dulu.

Kyung Soo sendiri saat ini hanya tertidur tidak tenang, terkadang kepalanya akan bergerak ke kiri, sebentar, menoleh ke kanan. Kegiatan tidurnya terlihat tak tenang, itu sangat mengkhawatirkan hati _eomma_nya.

"Kyung, cepat sembuh dan ceritakan segalanya pada _eomma_mu ini." Ujarnya sedih.

Tiba-tiba, _handphone_ Kyung Soo bergetar, membuat pemilik mata bulat itu terbangun, mencari posisi telepon genggamnya itu dan memegangnya segera, ada panggilan masuk, dari...

Jong In.

Ia menyentuh tombol hijau di _handphone_nya, detik kemudian ia menekannya.

"Halo? Kim Jong In? Ada apa?" suaranya serak, disertai dengan sedikit batuk, ia senantiasa mendengarkan suara diseberangnya memulai percakapannya.

"_Ah, Kyung Soo-hyung! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau tidak masuk selama 3 hari berturut-turut? Aku tanya pada Krystal-chagi, katanya kau sedang sakit. Kau sakit apa?"_dari suaranya, ia terdengar khawatir dengan keadaan _namja_ yang terbaring di atas sofa saat ini. Namja itu hanya tersenyum miris, chagi? Apakah terlalu berlebihan jika dirinya yang lemah ini menginginkan _namja_ tampan itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang seperti itu?

"Aku hanya demam, Jong In. Kalian ada di mana saat ini? Apakah kencan kalian lancar-lancar saja?" pembohong. Ia melukai dirinya sendiri.

"_Kami saat ini berada di sekolah, Hyung. Oh, tentu saja hal itu berjalan dengan lancar!" _suaranya yang bahagia, Kyung Soo tahu Jong In begitu bahagia dengan kehidupan percintaannya saat ini dengan Krystal saat ini berjalan dengan baik. Ia hanya mendesah sedih, mencoba melupakannya saja dia tak bisa, bagaimana dengan mencoba melepaskannya? Apakah dia sanggup, tentu saja dia tak akan sanggup.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Besok aku sudah masuk, tolong jaga Krystal-_ssi_, ya. Aku dipaksa _Eomma_ untuk istirahat saat ini. Sampai jumpa besok." Dan ia memencet tombol merah pada _handphone_nya dengan cepat. Ia sudah tak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya. Hatinya terlalu lembek untuk seorang _namja_, namun apadaya, benar-benar menyakitkan jika harus menahannya.

"Kyung Soo-_chagi_. Kau harus beristirahat saat ini. Ayo, kembalilah ke kamar." Dan _namja _itu hanya mengangguk lemah menyanggupi permintaan ibu tersayangnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian pindah tempat beristirahat menuju kamarnya yang tenang, dapat membuatnya untuk beristirahat dengan tenang untuk sementara waktu.

-KAISOO-

Pagi hari yang indah itu disambut dengan erangan ringan bibir berbentuk hati itu. ia mengusap kedua kelopak matanya, kemudian membukanya, menampilkan iris hitam bulatnya yang indah. Di pagi hari ini, dia tak mau banyak memikirkan tentang 3 hari depresinya kemarin-kemarin. Kali ini dia harus berusaha untuk merelakannya. Ia tak boleh merubah sikapnya pada kedua orang yang dikenalnya begitu dekat.

Melangkah ke kamar mandi, kemudian melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Guyuran air dingin menyegarkannya. Ia menikmati hal kegiatan membersihkan dirinya setidaknya selama 20 menit. Akhirnya, setelah mendengar teriakan dari ibu tersayang, dia segera menyudahi kegiatan tersebut dan menghiasi tubuhnya dengan seragam sekolahnya, kemudian beranjak turun ke arah ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama _Appa_ dan _Eomma_nya.

...

..

"Kyungie... Kau baik-baik saja?" _yeoja_ cantik itu mendekati sahabatnya yang banyak termenung beberapa jam ini. Ia khawatir, sebenarnya Krystal sudah menolak mentah-mentah untuk menerima keputusan Kyung Soo, namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika pemuda itu menangis sembari memohon, sampai menggenggam erat-erat tangannya. Ia tak sampai hati untuk menolak, namun ia lebih merasa tidak baik jika harus menerima keputusan tersebut.

"_Ya!_ Kyungie!" tak mendapat respon sama sekali, Krystal menggebrak meja milik Kyung Soo, membuat pemiliknya tersentak kaget. Memandang dengan bingung, mendapat _deathglare_ dari Krystal.

"Jangan melamun seperti itu, Kyungie. Seharian ini kau banyak melakukan hal itu. Kau membuatku khawatir. Jika apa yang terjadi padamu ini karena kesepakatanmu, aku tak akan memaafkanmu." Krystal merasa tak enak pada sahabatnya, ia tak mau melihat keadaan pemuda di depannya seolah tanpa kehidupan seperti ini. Namun ia masih tak berani mengungkapkan rasa tidak enaknya itu, ia takut membuat Kyung Soo memohon-mohon untuk mengurungkan niat wanita itu. ia juga lelah dengan kepura-puraan yang sudah berjalan selama lebih dari 3 bulan.

'_Aku juga tersakiti, Kyungie. Melihat keadaanmu seperti ini.'_ Ujar Krystal di dalam hatinya.

"Ah, Krystal-_chagi!_ Disini kau rupanya! Wah, Kyung Soo-_hyung_ juga di sini!" sosok Kai menyembul dari balik pintu kelas mereka berdua. Kyung Soo tersadar dari lamunannya, segera saja ia membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, dia sedang tidak mau bertemu dengan pria itu.

Krystal memandang sahabatnya yang masih terpatung, matanya memerah, terlihat akan menangis. Krystal panik, ia juga harus melindungi Kyung Soo, ia tak mau _namja_ mungil itu menangis di depan Jong In.

"Aku mencarimu, kukira kau ke kantin, ternyata kau di sini." Jong In mengecup dahi kekasihnya, Kyung Soo terdiam. Tertutup meja, kedua jemari-jemarinya memeras kain celananya sekuat mungkin, ia harus bisa menahan semua ini dan merelakannya.

"_Aish_, baru bertemu sudah terlihat mesra sekali, di depanku pula. Kalian mau membuatku iri karena aku belum punya pasangan sama sekali?" ujar Kyung Soo dengan manyun, ternyata aktingnya tak begitu buruk, ia masih bisa menguasai tubuhnya dengan baik. Jong In terkekeh, ia menarik _yeoja_ tersebut ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekasihnya, berniat memamerkan kemesraannya dengan kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja, makanya _Hyung _cepat cari pacar!" tertawa pelan, Kyung Soo hanya menatap lantai kelasnya, air matanya sudah melapisi bola matanya, sekali berkedip, tentu saja akan meluncur, dan tak akan bisa dihentikan lagi.

"Ah, Aku sedang patah hati, Jong In," suaranya terdengar lirih, Krystal mendengarkannya dengan diam_, namja_ mungil itu melanjutkan, "Orang yang kucintai sudah bahagia dengan orang yang disayanginya." Mengangkat wajahnya, dengan air mata yang sudah menghiasi pipi memerahnya. Jong In dan Krytal kaget, _namja_ di depannya sudah menangis.

"_Ah, Hyung_! Ja-jangan menangis! Siapa sih yang kau sukai? Sampai membuatmu menangis seperti ini, ini bukan Do Kyung Soo yang kukenal!" ujar _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu panik, sembari memegang bahu laki-laki di depannya, menggoncang-goncangkan pelan.

"Ahhaha, apaan, sih! Tentu saja aku tak akan berubah! Aku tetap aku!" Kyung Soo bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian beranjak pergi dari situ, setelah mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya, ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap dengan sunggingan bibir berbentuk hatinya, tersenyum.

"Aku akan membuang rasa sakit hati itu. Oh, ya. Selamat bersenang-senang! Aku tak mau mengganggu kencan kalian!" mengayun telapak tangannya mengarah kepada kedua orang yang sudah agak jauh dari jarak pandangnya, sembari melangkah, ia segera berlari ke tempat yang ditujunya, atap sekolah.

...

..

Sejak 2 jam berlalu, ia hanya terduduk dan melantunkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. 1 jam berlalu sudah jam pulang sekolah, ia masih saja tetap di situ dan memandang langit yang biru dan putih, terlihat begitu indah, namun tak seindah hatinya saat ini. Ia tak lagi menangis, ia hanya mengutarakan rasa sedihnya dengan nyanyian lewat suara merdunya. Ia cukup suka melakukan kegiatan seperti ini, di tempat ini pula. Hatinya sudah tenang, tak terlalu terbebani masalah cemburu, ia hanya ingin membuangnya, walau itu adalah hal yang mustahil baginya.

Menikmati semilir angin yang menyibak rambut hitam legamnya ke belakang, alih-alih ia memamerkan iris hitamnya, ia hanya membentengi iris indahnya dengan kelopak matanya, merasakan angin menerpa wajah putih mungilnya.

"Kyungie..." mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, ia membuka kelopak matanya, memandang _yeoja_ yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" wanita dengan rambut coklat bergelombangnya yang tergerai menatap dengan sendu namja di depannya.

"Hanya menikmati kebebasan sementara, Krystal. Di sini rasanya begitu tenang. Aku suka sekali di sini." Ujarnya sembari mengusap rambutnya yang agak lengket akibat angin menari-nari bersama dengan rambut hitam pendeknya. Krystal mendesah berat, ia tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sahabatnya ini, memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk menerima luka yang tak bisa ditahannya sendiri.

"Kyungie... Aku ingin bertanya," Krystal memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di dekat namja mungil yang menoleh kearahnya, "apakah kau merasa bahagia saat ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam, tahu maksud perkataan perempuan tinggi itu, namun ia enggan menjawab, ia tak mau menjawab itu. tentu saja, ia tidak akan bahagia.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, aku sudah dikelilingi dengan teman-teman yang baik, seperti dirimu dan Jong In. Itu sudah cukup bagiku." Menatap sosok _yeoja_ di sebelahnya dengan senyuman yang berarti.

"Punya adik yang tampan dengan kekasihnya yang manis. Ah, aku rindu pada Luhan." Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat sekilas wajah pacar adiknya, Xi Luhan, wajah manis itu sangat cocok berdampingan dengan adik _pokerface_nya, Do Sehun.

"Hal itu sudah cukup bagiku, Krystal. Aku butuh apa lagi?" senyumnya merekah. Krystal memandang sedih, pemuda di depannya ini tak bisa jujur padanya, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Keheningan melanda sejenak, mereka berdua merasakan angin menerpa tubuh mereka berdua dengan tenang. Tak butuh waktu lama, pertanyaan sensitif membuat Kyung Soo bergetar.

"Walaupun kau tidak dapat bersatu bersama Jong In?"

"Tentu saja—"

"Tapi dari raut mukamu tidak menunjukkan rasa bahagia yang sebenarnya, Kyungie. Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku sahabatmu yang sangat mengerti sifat dan gerak-gerikmu." Merasa tak puas, Krystal melanjutkan melancarkan _uneg-uneg_ yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Merelakan seseorang yang begitu penting dari hidupmu, kau kira kau akan bahagia? Yang ada itu akan menghancurkanmu." Iris mata _yeoja_ itu menyapu lingkungan sekitarnya, tempat yang luas namun tak ada seseorangpun selain mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku atas permintaanku yang berlebihan ini." Kyung Soo menunduk, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Wanita itu membaca pikirannya, ia juga tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa jika dihadapkan pada keadaan seperti tadi. Dia bukan _namja_ yang kuat, dia cukup mengerti itu, namun dia juga terlalu lemah dengan perasaannya.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan, aku begitu mencintainya sampai aku tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa lagi." Menangkup wajah mungilnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, terlihat begitu lemah.

"Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Aku sudah bahagia, namun di satu sisi, itu terlalu menyakitkan."

"Maafkan aku, Krystal. Aku harus merepotkanmu seperti ini." Isak tangisnya menunjukkan betapa rapuhnya dia saat ini, Krystal menyandarkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah tubuh sahabatnya, ia tahu yang dibutuhkan sahabatnya kali ini hanya tempat untuk menangis.

"Kau tahu, Kyungie? Sudah sejak lama aku menyukai Minho-_oppa_. Kau juga sudah tahu kami saling mencintai, hubungan jarak jauh yang kubina dengannya saat ini tak akan putus semudah itu," mengusap pipi sahabatnya lembut, "Saat kuceritakan hal masalah ini pada Minho-_oppa_, yang dia katakan hanyalah untuk jujur pada dirimu sendiri." Kyung Soo terdiam, berkat keputusannya, Minho, kekasih Krystal yang sebenarnya, pasti akan marah kepadanya.

"Walaupun dia sedikit cemburu, dia tahu kau itu orang yang sulit untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada diri sendiri dan orang lain. Ia mengijinkanku membantumu, sesampainya dia kembali kemari, aku harus menghentikan semua ini." Tubuh _namja_ mungil itu menegang, ia benar-benar lupa kalau Jong In sampai tahu hal sebenarnya, pasti dia akan marah luar biasa. Namun, ia harus siap untuk menerima konsekuensi perbuatannya.

Krystal terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, walau ia sudah berjanji untuk membantu sahabatnya, tapi ini bukan cara yang tepat. Ia sudah memantabkan keputusan bulatnya.

"Kyung Soo_-ya_. Aku ingin menghentikan semua ini. Maafkan aku." Kyung Soo memandang takut sahabat wanitanya, ia tak ingin wanita itu mengucapkan kalimat yang akan muncul selanjutnya, "Aku juga lelah dengan semua ini. Aku juga tersakiti melihatmu seperti itu. Aku ingin kau yang menjalin hubungan dengan Jong In karena kau yang menyukainya. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku sudah punya seseorang yang sangat sayang padaku." Kyung Soo menggeleng-geleng takut, ia belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan Jong In terkait hal ini, ia tidak siap menerima rasa benci Jong In padanya karena sudah membohonginya.

"Kumohon—Aku mohon! Setidaknya jangan saat ini, Krystal! Kumohon!" kedua tangan bergetarnya mencengkram lengan Krystal, rasa takut memenuhi dirinya.

"Aku tak mau kau berbohong lagi. Aku akan bicara baik-baik dengan Jong In. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa membantumu, maafkan aku karena tak bisa memenuhi permohonanmu. Aku hanya tak bisa melihatmu menangis dan tersiksa sendirian."

-KAISOO-

1 minggu penuh setelah Krystal memutuskan akan menyudahi semua ini, Kyung Soo terlihat semakin murung, bukan karena Krystal, namun karena ia tidak siap bertemu dengan Jong In. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, ia hanya ingin Jong In merasakan yang terbaik didalam hidupnya.

Krystal meminta Kyung Soo untuk menunggunya di gudang sekolah, ia akan menuntaskan hal ini.

"_Hyung_—" suara itu membuat Kyung Soo terlonjak, pemilik suara itu yang sangat ditakutinya beberapa hari ini, namun ia sangat rindu dengan pemilik suara itu.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ di sini? Apakah Krystal memintamu untuk kemari?" Jong In mendekati tubuh yang masih berdiri mematung di sudut ruangan dekat tumpukan kursi usang. Saat ini kondisi tempat itu cukup penuh dengan barang-barang tidak berguna memenuhi ruangan apek tersebut. Debu-debu memenuhi tempat itu, membuat tempat itu berkesan horor dan kotor.

"I—iya..." suaranya bergetar, Kyung Soo begitu panik saat mata elang milik Jong In menatapnya dengan bingung, namun raut mukanya sulit ditebak.

"Kyung Soo-_hyung_..." pemilik nama menoleh dengan ragu-ragu, "kenapa beberapa hari ini Kau dan Krystal menjauhiku?" Jong In berjalan mendekat, meminta jawaban dari sosok mungil di depannya.

"Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Kyung Soo menggigit bibirnya, ia tak bisa menjawab itu.

"Ah, kalian sudah disini rupanya." Suara familiar itu memecah keheningan Kyung Soo dan Jong In. Krystal masuk, namun dalam genggaman tangannya, adalah tangan yang ukurannya cukup besar dari telapak tangan _yeoja_ cantik yang berjalan kearah Kyung Soo dan Jong In. Tentu saja _namja _tampan itu memandang tak senang.

"Krystal, apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa dia?" nadanya meninggi, ia menunjuk dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, menunjuk _namja_ tinggi tampan yang berdiri di samping kekasihnya. Krystal sendiri masih membimbing sosok di sebelahnya untuk mendekat. Setelah dirasa mendapatkan jarak yang diinginkan, Krystal membuka bibir seksinya.

"Kali ini aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, Jong In." Menatap dalam-dalam iris Kyung Soo yang memerah, meyakinkan pemuda itu untuk bersiap.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Maafkan aku Jong In. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya kekasih, bahkan dia sudah menjadi tunanganku," mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Namanya Choi Minho."

Guratan benci sudah menghiasi wajah Jong In, ia merasa dipermainkan, dan ia sangat tak suka itu. setelah sekian perlakukan penuh cinta dan kasihnya terhadap wanita itu, dia hanya dipermainkan dan dicampakkan pada akhirnya.

"Jujur, Jong In. Aku dari awal tidak menyukaimu. Kyung Soo yang menyuruhku untuk menerimamu agar tak melukai hatimu." Jong In menatap _namja_ di sampingnya, paras yang sulit diartikan dan tak percaya memenuhi raut muka Jong In. Kyung Soo masih tertunduk, ia takut menatap mata Jong In, sampai saat ini hatinya tak siap, ia benar-benar takut pada namja di depannya saat ini.

"Lalu apa maksud semua ini? Kau hanya mempermainkanku?! Kalian berdua mempermainkanku?!" teriakan Jong In menggema di gudang usang tersebut, Kyung Soo bergeridik, tubuhnya terasa lemah mendengar raungan marah Jong In.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya lelah, kau tidak bisa peka, Jong In. Dari sikapku selama ini, apakah terlihat jika aku mencintaimu?" Jong In terdiam, ia tak menyadari hal itu. yang ia tahu, selama ini hanya dia yang bersikap aktif pada kekasihnya, namun tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan selayaknya kekasih dari _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Kyung Soo-_hyung_ yang menyuruhmu untuk menerima pernyataan cintaku? Jika kau tak suka kenapa sejak awal tak menolaknya saja? Kemudian Kyung Soo-_hyung_! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Jong meremas bahu _namja_ mungil di depannya, ia merasakan getaran dari tubuh tersebut, getaran namja mungil yang begitu hebat, Jong In mencengkram makin erat bahu Kyung Soo, memohon jawaban dari sosok di depannya. Kyung Soo panik, ia tak siap, ia tak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu', atau hanya berkata 'maafkan aku'. Ia tak bisa jujur, ia takut, terlalu takut.

"_Hyung_ jawab aku!" namja berkulit tan itu berteriak keras dihadapan Kyung Soo. _Namja _mungil itu menyerah, dia menatap tajam pemuda di depannya, aliran air mata sudah terbentuk di pipi memerahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jong In! Sejak pertemuan pertama kita! Aku sudah menaruh hati padamu! Sejak 7 tahun kita bersama, Aku hanya memendam perasaan ini! Aku sangat sayang padamu!" tak berniat untuk berhenti, ia kembali menatap dalam-dalam sosok di depannya, "Aku memintanya untuk menerimamu karena kau mencintainya! Aku lelah untuk menunggumu! Lebih baik aku semakin tersiksa tapi hatiku dapat belajar merasakan apa itu namanya lelah menunggu kepekaanmu!" teriakannya bergema di ruangan itu. isak tangis sudah menemani keluarnya air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Cepat jika kau ingin memukulku saat ini untuk melampiaskan amarahmu karena kesalahanku! Pukul aku!" Kyung Soo meraih tangan Jong In dan mengarahkannya pada dadanya, memukulkannya keras.

"Ataukah kau tak berani? Ataukah kau jijik denganku yang menyukai sahabatnya sendiri yang sesama _namja_?" meledek, atau bisa disebut dengan memprovokasi. Kyung Soo sudah masa bodoh, biar saja dia dipukuli, atau dijauhi, ia sudah tak peduli. Hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur. Ia terasa tak mau hidup lagi, entah mengapa, ia tak sanggup menahan rasa bersalahnya akibat berbohong seperti itu. ia juga sudah lelah menunggu Jong In menyadari rasa sayangnya.

"Kau merasa benci padaku, bukan? Tak mungkin kau mau memukul wanita itu? Kau masih mencintainya! Tapi kau tak mencintaiku! Kenapa harus menahan-nahan untuk melampiaskannya! Pukul saja diriku yang tak berguna ini! Kim Jong In!"

"Sudahlah, hentikan!" Jong In merasa muak dengan semua ini, ketidakjelasan ini, kedua tangannya mendorong kuat tubuh Kyung Soo.

BRAK

Dan seketika tubuh mungil itu ambruk dibarengi dengan runtuhnya kursi-kursi usang bercampur dengan besi-besi tajam berkarat, menimbun _namja_ mungil itu bersama dengan jatuhnya semua barang-barang itu. menimpa tubuh Kyung Soo dengan keras, menciptakan kegaduhan yang mengerikan dan memekakkan telinga.

Jong In tak menyadari bahwa perlakuan tiba-tibanya menyebabkan Kyung Soo terdorong dan menabrak tumpukan di belakangnya, namun kali ini, melihat orang yang dikenal 7 tahun lamanya tertimbun dan terluka di bawah kursi-kursi tersebut, malah membuatnya terdiam tak berdaya.

"KYAAAA! Kyung Soo!" Krystal berteriak, menjerit dengan begitu kerasnya. Mata elang Kim Jong In menemukan kekasih dari Krystal, Minho, segera berlari menghampiri tubuh mungil yang tak pasti keadaannya saat ini, dengan panik dan terburu-buru Minho menyingkirkan kursi-kursi dari tempat Kyung Soo tertimbun.

Dengan cepat namun tergesa-gesa, _namja_ tampan tersebut melempar jauh-jauh kursi-kursi tumpul tersebut, tangannya sudah tergores dengan besi tajam nan usang yang bercampur dengan tumpukan kursi-kursi tersebut.

"Astaga! Do Kyung Soo! Krystal, cepat panggil ambulans kemari!" segera wanita itu berlari keluar dan meminta bantuan, ia tak membawa handphonenya, ia segera mencari guru untuk membantunya.

Jong In masih terdiam, ia menatap kosong insiden di depannya.

"Kyung Soo, sadarlah! Astaga, ini gawat! Kim Jong In! Cepat cari bantuan!" Minho berteriak, sembari memegang tubuh Kyung Soo, ia berusaha mencari bantuan secepatnya dengan meminta pertolongan Jong In, tapi namja itu masih terdiam membatu. Ia memandang punggung lebar milik Minho, namun ia tak dapat melihat keadaan sosok yang didorongnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"_Ya_! Kim Jong In! Kyung Soo akan mati kehabisan darah!" dan seketika, iris hitam milik Jong In mendapati ceceran darah mengalir menghiasi lantai gudang, terlihat menggenang. Membelalakkan matanya lebar saat melihat di bagian perut dan bagian dada Kyung Soo terdapat besi berkarat menancap pada tubuh mungil tersebut. Likuid merah amis mengalir tak berhenti.

"Hyu—ng—" tubuh namja mungil itu penuh luka, di wajah putihnya terdapat banyak goresan, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, dan warna kulitnya seketika putih memucat.

"Apa yang terjadi! Ambulans sudah berada di luar!" salah satu guru bersama dengan Krystal berlari menghampiri Minho dan Jong In.

"Kami akan menceritakannya nanti. Saat ini keadaan Kyung Soo parah, dia diambang kematian!" darah dari tubuh mungil itu tak berhenti mengalir, justru semakin deras. Kelopak matanya membuka sedikit, bibirnya yang terbuka, kembali terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. Minho panik, tubuh dalam proteksinya sungguh melemah, suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis.

Luka dari perut dan dadanya terus mengeluarkan darah, ia memandang miris keadaan itu.

"Jo—ng... In..." sosok yang dipanggil tercenggang, ia berjalan mendekati _namja_ yang terkapar lemah tersebut. Kyung Soo berusaha menggenggam jemari orang yang dicintainya, dengan lemah, ia menatap sedih sosok Jong In.

"Kali ini.." terbatuk-batuk keras, ia masih membuka mulutnya, "kau sudah paham—kan... perasaanku... Aku... selalu mencinta—" dan keheningan melanda tempat itu. kepala Kyung Soo menunduk ke bawah, tangannya yang menggenggam jemari Jong In, jatuh ke bawah, seolah-olah tak ada tenaga lagi.

Minho mendekatkan jari telunjuknnya pada hidung Kyung Soo, tak ada napas di situ, tidak ada hembusan napas lewat lubang hidung itu.

"Tidak—Tidak! Kyung Soo!" Krystal mengerti tanda-tanda itu, dia berteriak, sahabatnya pergi, ia tak mau itu terjadi, ia berlari dan menarik tangan Kyung Soo ke dalam pelukan tubuhnya.

"Kyung Soo! Kumohon! Sadarlah!" Jong In menyadari keganjalan itu, ia baru menyadari, rasa tidak pekanya selama ini, menyakiti hati seorang Do Kyung Soo, yang saat ini pergi meninggalkannya.

THE END

Maafkan saya atas keganjilan cerita ini. Hanya ingin mengungkapkan keinginan mengetik saja.

Aneh, kan? Aneh, kan? Yang tabah ya. Author aja bingung. :D


End file.
